


Cute

by PhysieChan



Series: For You, The World (on fire) ~ Technoblade/Reader [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's Simping For That Goddamn Pig Skull Mask Hours In This Household, Love Confessions, Mild Injuries, Mild Swearing, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta We Die Like Technoblade Doesn't, Realistic Minecraft, Sad-ist's Technoblade Design, hahaha no character tags for you, horny thoughts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysieChan/pseuds/PhysieChan
Summary: “Please don’t pull your punches with me,” You asked, your voice a quiet murmur, “I know that I’m just the engineer but I’d like to hold my own if the plan is compromised.”You reached down and offered him a hand, which he took.“Alright,” He said, and you didn’t miss the little smile that adorned his face.
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Series: For You, The World (on fire) ~ Technoblade/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090760
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade: ah yes. our favorite blood for the blood god… god. god this makes no sense. i shouldn’t write after 8. someone should take away my laptop. wait paper exists. no no no who am i kidding i don’t have the attention span for that. what are we talking about again? techno? oh okay.

Prologue~

You followed Wilbur and Tommy when they were exiled, refusing to live under Schlatt. The two of them summoned Techno, and you were intrigued by his cold, aloof personality, his royal clothes, and the pig's skull mask that adorned his face. You offered to stay and help him farm potatoes, and he noticed you for the first time, having been caught up with Wilbur. 

You stayed to help him set up his potato farm, setting up the water mechanics. He was impressed by your redstone skill, and was amused by the permanent redstone dust covering your face. He wiped it off with his sleeve, ignoring your protests and said “Don’t worry, the fabric’s red anyways,”

~

From then onwards, it was apparent to anyone who cared to look that you and Techno were becoming closer and closer. You enjoyed his company, and he didn’t seem to mind you trailing along beside him wherever he went. 

It was almost… cute, he decided, when he saw your excitement over finding a donkey on a trip to a faraway forest. It was small and clearly immature, but you were so enamored with the adorable creature that Techno figured the two of you could take it back to Pogtopia, even if it slowed you down a little.

You sat with your newfound pet by the campfire that night, happily humming and stroking it’s soft fur. For some reason, the sight made Techno smile. 

Cute indeed… he thought to himself.

Tension arises when he offers to train the three of you in combat, preparing for the inevitable fight between Manburg and Pogtopia. He defeats Wilbur and Tommy with ease, even at a disadvantage. He chose to wear no armor but had Tommy and Wilbur clad in leather and iron. He didn’t kill them, simply pinned them to the ground. He was surprised when you hopped into the combat area, wearing a leather tunic and a smile. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned, and you smiled and responded.

“Training, silly! What did you think I was doing?”

He considered this and nodded. You grabbed a wooden training sword and stood ready for attack. 

He circled you and gave you an experimental jab with his own sword, to which you quickly parried. He blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting you to be so competent, and almost missed the swing you took at him barely a second after parrying Techno’s hit. He matched the hit with his sword, and you pressed him into the defensive. Looking for an opening, you spotted that his footwork was subpar. Quickly, you ran towards him and made a swift kick to his legs, then held your sword near his neck when he hit the ground. 

“Please don’t pull your punches with me,” You asked, your voice a quiet murmur, “I know that I’m just the engineer but I’d like to hold my own if the plan is compromised.”

You reached down and offered him a hand, which he took. 

“Alright,” He said, and you didn’t miss the little smile that adorned his face.

Tension snaps after you don’t come home from a scouting mission.

“Where’s Y/N?” He asked, coming up the tight spiral staircase to see Tommy and Wilbur lounging upstairs. Well, Tommy was lounging and sharpening his sword, Wilbur was hunched over a crafting table and making buttons as quickly as he could, all while muttering under his breath. Wilbur was getting a little crazy, Techno supposed.

“Y/N’s out scouting in the badlands, didn’t you know?” Tommy said.

Techno glanced at the clock in the item frame on the wall. “They were supposed to be back before sundown!” He spat, pointing at the black clock. 

“They’ll get back eventually; they’re very capable, for a woman of course,” Tommy said, then went back to his sword. 

Techno only looked at him with disappointment, then grabbed his trident and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Where did you run off to now?” He asked the night sky before jumping on his horse.

He found you about two hundred blocks away, huddled under a fallen birch tree, covered in caked blood. Techno felt his heart rate speed up. He dismounted from his horse and ran over to you, noting with great relief that you were still breathing. From the strange color of most of the blood, he deducted that you had run into more than a few mobs. 

He tucked one arm under your legs and the other under your back, then picked you up and carried you back to his horse. “Oh, Y/N.” He whispered, “Please stay with me.”

Back at Pogtopia, he carried you inside the small cave, past Tommy and Wilbur (who actually looked up from his crafting table to see you), down the staircase, and into his own bedroom. He shut the door and placed you on his bed, before lifting your shirt up to the ribs to see the extent of the damage. It was nothing some rest and a potion wouldn’t fix, he concluded, but flushed pink to be in such an intimate position with you, even if it was strictly to assess your injuries. 

When you woke up, you found yourself in an unfamiliar room. You cracked open your eyes and looked around, seeing only sparse decorations with simple furniture: a chest and a small desk. And of course, the tall man sitting in the chair by the door, wearing a familiar pig mask.

“Techno?” You croaked out, surprised to find your voice so hoarse. The man in question shot out of his seat and crossed the room in a few long strides. 

“Good, you’re awake.” He said, handing you a potion that shimmered pink. “Drink this.”

You nodded and downed the potion in one go, grimacing slightly at the sickly sweet taste. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, but from the blood on your clothes, it looks like you beat the shit out of some zombies.” He said, and you blushed at the crude language. 

“I guess all the training paid off.” You said, and Techno nodded.

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Promise me that you won’t go on missions alone anymore.” He said after a pause, startling you.

“What?” You asked.

“It’s dangerous, take me or Tommy with you.” He said, “You’re too important.”

“Taking Tommy will endanger me further, he couldn’t shoot a Ghast two feet away from him!” You exclaimed, ignoring the pain you felt when you spoke too loudly.

“Well at least he’s a great decoy, he’s very punchable.” He retaliated, and you rolled your eyes.

“And what do you mean “you’re too important”? Anyone can do the wiring Wilbur has me do if they just focus! Redstone isn’t that hard.”

He scoffed and leaned toward you, cupping your face in his hand. “Let me rephrase that,” he said, “You’re too important to me.”

You flushed as pink as that potion you just drank. “Oh.” His face was close to yours, and he held your head so gently, but you felt as if you might explode from embarrassment.

“Oh indeed, pretty girl.” He said, and you blushed harder at the nickname. 

You were struck by an idea, and sat up further in the bed, in Techno’s bed, you now realized, and leaned forwards, gently pressing your lips against his. 

His breath hitched, and he brushed his lips with his fingers after you pulled away. 

Your boldness evaporated, and you looked down at your hands. “Was that alright?” You asked.

He tipped your chin up with his hand and locked eyes with you. His other hand reached behind his head and untied his mask, letting the strings fall and taking the pig skull off his face. 

Your first impression of him was that he was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. Your second was that you wanted to tackle him and smother him in kisses and gentle touches. (your third was that you wanted to climb him like a fucking tree but we’re saving that for another day).

“Lovely girl, you have no idea what you do to me,” He said, and captured your lips with his, gently pressing you against the bed as he showed you exactly how much you meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fUCK that took forever.
> 
> I need caffeine. Or sleep. Not both though. That wouldn’t work too well oh shit i meant to finish the rest of my book tonight. oh well. how did this go from some horny thoughts to actual writing? is my fbi agent disappointed in me? why did the best part of this get written while i was listening to msi and ayesha erotica oh god “how bad can i be” just came on and i think i need to separate my crack songs from my normal songs. i’m going to bed now. 
> 
> please request something i need motivation.


End file.
